Clarissa and Mary
Clarissa and Mary have a very complicated relationship. What started out as curiosity on Clarissa's part, turned into a possessive obsession soon after. Early Histroy As far as anyone knows, Clarissa and Mary never met prior to the year of 1557. Though they both lived in the castle, 10 years prior to that in 1547 neither came in contact with the other. Clarissa was mostly being raised by Nostradamus and his family, with Mary had other rooms. Season One Mary Stuart first heard of Clarissa from a young girl when she still lived in Scotland. However, she did not pay much mind to the child's story about a ghost. Clarissa first saw the French castles new residency a day into her visit. She decided to warn her about a plot from the French Queen trying to poison her wine. It was all in an attempt to have the Scottish Queen raped while sleeping, leaving her unfit to marry her son. A couple days later Mary thanked Clarissa for her held. Pilot A few weeks later Clarissa is trying to talk with her friend Prince Charles when Mary interrupts them. Mary tries to talk with Clarissa, but she is too secretive. Snakes in the Garden Later that day Mary again tried to have a small conversation with Clarissa using marbles to answer her question. She eventually informs Mary that the English are to be watched more closely and someone is after her. Snakes in the Garden Clarissa decides to help Mary out again and leaves her the English Seal that Simon Westbrook was using for her to investigate. Later that night Clarissa decided to hid under Mary bed.Hearts and Minds Weeks later Mary comes to Clarissa for help, the Castle has been seized. She asks Clarissa to draw a link with chalk for her and others to get safely out of the castle, to which she does. Left Behind A months or so later Clarissa takes matters into her own hands. After overhearing a prophecy Nostradamus talked about while he is informing Mary, Clarissa decided to enforce it and made sure it happens soon, then later to ensure Mary stayed at the castle. Fated Clarissa positions a drink meant for one of Mary's Ladies-in-Waiting. However the drink goes to the wrong girl, later when Clarissa watched the young Aylee walking alone, she decides to push her off the second floor. Mary and her friends soon discover her body and Mary becomes too upset she soon leaves the property.Fated A week after Mary returns to the castle, Clarissa overhears she is the daughter of Queen Catherine and her lover. That night when her mother tries to kill Mary and herself, Clarissa stops her. She even reveals herself to her mom, however she doesn't take it to well.Inquisition a few months go back and Clarissa has begun to crack. Not as obsessed with Mary as she once was, Clarissa becomes obsessed with wanting her mothers affection. She kidnaps her mother's two youngest children and want to stay with them. When it is soon realized with can not happen, Clarissa decided on a double murder-suicide. However, while she is trying to accomplish that, her mother and Mary try to talk her down. When things escalate and Mary ultimately knocks Clarissa hard on the head with a rock, possibly killing her.Royal Blood Notes * Mary Stuart belives she killed ClarissaRoyal Blood , howeve unbeknown to her she survived and was later posion by Sebastian to save King Francis's life. Reversal of Fortune References }} Category:Relationship Category:Friends